My Words
by Clap-For-Carolyn
Summary: 30 words and 30 reasons why Granby and Laurence where always the perfect match. Slash, fluff, angst, Granby X Laurence, you don't like... DON'T READ.


My Words

-30 Themes-

Granby X Laurence

Theme One, 'Pyrotechnic' – Guy Fawkes Day

* * *

Iskierka loved a good fight, loved a good show, and loved a good reason to set anything on fire. So when she over heard some men from the flight crews talking about the upcoming Guy Fawkes Day celebrations, Iskierka got the grand idea that the dragons should participate too.

"It'll be fun!" she explained excitedly to a skeptical Temeraire. "I heard they burn straw men and set off fire works and have parties and-" The list of reasons why became longer and more extravagant until most of the younger dragons had joined her posse. Even Temeraire had gotten caught up in all the commotion.

"We must not tell our captains." Temeraire said to the circle of eager dragons. "We shall keep it a secret and surprise everyone tomorrow."

"Surprises! Surprises!" Volly flapped his wings. "I love surprises!"

"Yes, yes, but we must gather wood first." Iskierka continued, mater-of-fact.

"How much wood?"

"Lots and lots of wood!"

Excidium, who was laying nearby, flicked his tail in annoyance. "I hope all of you are going to make sure that you don't burn the whole covert down. Rolland would not be pleased, no matter your good intentions."

* * *

"The dragons have been acting rather strange today." Harcourt commented. "They've been flying back and forth all over the place, and Lily won't give me a strait answer as to why."

Laurence looked to the sky. Indeed there where dragons of all sizes flying low over the covert, carrying bundles of what looked to be dead trees and branches to the center of the dragon's sleeping area.

"They certainly seem to be up to something." He agreed with her. "I dare say Temeraire has probably come up with some new mischief."

* * *

And so the next day promptly at twilight the dragons with Iskierka sitting proudly at their head, announced that they where ready for the Guy Fawkes Day bonfire, and everyone was invited.

"Oh, hell. So that's what you crazy beasts where up too!" on of the captains cried out, and there was an ensuing roar of laughter from all of the crews present on the parade grounds.

"And we're perfectly serious about it." Temeraire stated with a huff. "Laurence, you'll come with us, won't you?"

"Of course I will, my dear." He said, trying to hide a smile as he watched Granby attempt to scold Iskierka. As usual, his efforts where met with little success.

"Well I thought it was a good idea." The strong willed Kazilik said as if it explained everything.

"That's not the point!" Granby continued in an exasperated tone. "What if you set the whole forest alight?!"

"Oh, we will be very careful." Not much could escape Temeraire's sharp hearing. "We will keep a very close eye on it, and I can put it out quite easily with my Divine Wind." And that ended the whole argument.

"I need some wine…" Granby groaned and a laughing Jane clapped him on the back.

"Cheer up John, we can make a good night of it yet. We'll get some liquor, have our bonfire, and enjoy ourselves tonight!"

A loud cheer went up through the surrounding crowd at that, and the dragons added their own happy yells before they bounded off.

* * *

Iskierka opened her maw wide and with steam issuing from the spines on her back, she set the woodpile ablaze. It roared and crackled to life, spewing red hot flames and let fly glowing embers in to the sky. The effect was awe inspiring- the woodpile was massive, standing at least to Temeraire's shoulder and nearly twice as wide. The light it threw on to all those present was only matched by the almost over bearing heat that threatened to engulf anyone who dared too get too close. The humans thought it was too hot, but the dragons insisted that the temperature was just right.

It was the younger men (and women) of the flight crews that seemed to be having the most fun. Alcohol was being passed freely with no regard as to whom it was being given, and their where no individual cups present. A few of the boys where singing a lusty drinking song, and Laurence hoped that Temeraire was too involved in showing off his mathematical skills to hear. The ferals where making a spectacle of themselves off to the side as they re-enacted the battles they had been in for an audience made of a mix of dragons and men. Overall, the atmosphere was very festive, even if most of the larger party goers didn't understand the nature of celebration.

"Laurence!" he jumped when someone called his name and tackled him. It was Granby, holding a half full bottle of rum in one arm while he slung the other over Laurence's shoulders. "C'mon, at least look like you're having fun!"

Laurence eyed the bottle suspiciously. "And how much have you had tonight?"

"Oh, this?" Granby grinned. "I lifted it off Linker a minute ago. He was too smashed to notice, and you looked a little lonely. I thought I'd come over and share a drink or two."

He pulled away, as Granby had gotten awfully close. "And am I supposed to believe that you came over here with no ulterior motives?"

"Maybe."

"John." Laurence sighed.

"William." He replied in a sing song voice. "A little bit of relaxation is not going to kill you, and the dragons have gone to all the trouble of putting this together." There was a gentle brush of lips on Laurence's neck.

"I think your definition of 'relaxation' is a little unorthodox."

"Mmm, you might be right."

A loud explosion and a flash of brightly colored light startled them both. The fireworks in Dover had started, and Iskierka squealed in delight at the display. Laurence made an indignant sound when Granby too advantage of his momentary surprise to full on kiss him, but he mad no move to stop him either.

"Now that," he said after a few breathless minutes, still wrapped around Laurence. "Is what I call a party."


End file.
